kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Human
.]] Humans (Homo sapiens) are of the family , and the only known existing species left of the genus . Though some accounts purport him to be an alien from Dark-Nebula B-26, one claims that the Great Leader, founder of Shocker and the most prolific adversary of the Kamen Riders, was originally a human monk named Chan Mao before achieving immortality. Origin In Kamen Rider Agito, the OverLord created the ancestors of humans over 30,000 years ago along with the Lords as their protectors, While in Kamen Rider Blade, the humans were created in Earth through the Undead's Battle Royale approximately 10,000 years ago, after the founder of the Human Race defeated the Joker and was declared the last Undead. Afterwards, Humans had made their own civilization, but were divided by their beliefs. In Kamen Rider Kuuga and possibly Agito, one tribe known at that time as the Gurongi, who transformed into monstrous beings after finding a magical stone from the heavens and used it to wage war on the other tribes. While the other tribe, who lived peacefully, were known as the Linto. Being a peaceful tribe, they never had a need for warriors. In fear of their tribe being eradicated by the Gurongi, the village shamans sought the help of the Lords, who helped them by selecting Riku to become their tribe's defender. Although the Linto's champion defeated the Gurongi, the Linto's lives were changed. Humans became as aggressive as the Gurongi and sought things to satisfy their desires. Greeed In Kamen Rider OOO, about 800 years before a certain individual met a certain floating arm, a group of alchemists were instructed by their king to devise a means to harness different attributes from each living animal on the planet, thus creating the Core Medals. After these Medals became sentient beings called Greeeds by taking one of their Core Medals, the king tried to defeat them in order to acquire their power. After defeating the Greeed, the king tried to assimilate them into his body. Ultimately, the process backfired and the OOO driver sealed the medals with the Greeed and the king inside a sealed sarcophagus. Derivatives During the Showa era, Shocker and it's successors had experimented on humans and other creatures (sometimes against their will) and made their own artificial soldiers which were Cyborgs and Mutants. During the Heisei period, other races that were similar to and/or derived from humans emerged. *In Kamen Rider 555, humans who had surpassed death became Orphnochs. *In Kamen Rider Blade, the human race was born from the victory of the Human Undead in the Battle Fight. *In Kamen Rider Hibiki, there were the Oni, Humans who had undergone physical training to boost their abilities. *In Kamen Rider Den-O, there are creatures that are known as Imagins that are presumably humans from the future as well as people called Singularity Points. *In Kamen Rider Kiva, humanity is also unofficially counted as the 14th clan of the 13 Demon Races. They are compatible for breeding with Fangires, leading to the birth of the hybrid Wataru Kurenai. *In Kamen Rider W, humans use Gaia Memories to transform into the monstrous Dopants. *In Kamen Rider Fourze, humans use Zodiarts Switches, derived from the Presenters' Core Switch to transform into the monstrous Zodiarts. *In Kamen Rider Wizard, there are humans with magical potential known as Gates, housing creatures called Phantoms. *In Kamen Rider Gaim, humans that eat fruit from the Helheim Forest turn into animal-like Inves, the strongest of him were known as the Over Lords. The humanoid Femushinmu were previously subjected to this fate, which brought ruin to their world. Earth was spared destruction, however, when the Man of the Beginning Kouta Kazuraba relocated the flora of Helheim to a distant planet. *In Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, certain humans who sucumbed to the digital Game Disease were reincarnated in the form of Bugsters. False humans Since humanity is the dominant species on the planet, some of the non-human races acquired the ability to transform to a human form in order to blend in with the general population. Examples of this are Worm, Fangire, Wolfen, Franken, Merman, Roidmudes, Greeed, Blood Tribe members, and some of the most powerful Undead and Bugsters. Parallel worlds World within the Magic Stone A human population exists in the World within the Magic Stone ruled by Amadum where the souls of monsters (Gurongi/Lords/Mirror Monsters/Orphnoch/Undead/Makamou/Worms/Imagin/Fangire/Dopants/Yummies/Zodiarts) destroyed by the Heisei Riders show up, as seen in the Kamen Rider Wizard epilogue two-parter, these humans transform into the past monsters in a process which starts in childhood though some do not transform and are classed as rejects. World of Build In the World of Build, regular humans exposed to Nebula Gas are transformed into monsters known as Smash. Ryuga Banjo is a unique individual who, while conceived by humans, was exposed to an alien substance while in the womb which caused him to be born as a healthy baby after only two months as opposed to the standard nine. Ryuga was ultimately determined to be an off-shoot of the alien entity known as Evolto. However, Ryuga's alien DNA was returned to Evolto when he briefly possessed his body. Fate In the apocryphal Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land installment Client: Yugo, Koyomi notes that humanity will almost certainly be long dead by a millon years' time, making the matter of Phoenix's ultimate escape from the sun irrelevant. Category:Race Category:Demon Races